infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Takeover Part 2
This RP is a sequel to inFamous: Takeover. It begins with Leo at the G.E.N.E Mexico base ready to complete his missions of killing three terrorists for Hurst in exchange for water powers. G.E.N.E's Mexico base Leo flies in through a trap door and lands in a crowded lab full of experiments going on. He notices a board full of blue-prints of a human resembling Harry Coder. Hurst: Welcome Leo. Good thing you were wearing clothes under the uniform. Your first target is a woman known mostly for seducing VIPs and murdering them during intercourse. She is currently in...New Spire. Sorry for making you come all the way here just to be told to go back. She is in a concrete building in the Sun District and she has blonde hair and yellow eyes. You can't miss her. Leo: Bruh... You had me fl- Okay. Fine. He shoots a little water on Hurst and laughs then flies out. Leo is flying in New Spire at night and lands in the Sun District and walks around in his a black dressing suit. He sees the concrete building and enters. Guard: Hello. You must sign in at the front. If you are not on the list we must escort you out. Leo: He shows them a card with G.E.N.E on it and the guards eyes open wide. '' Guard: O-Okay. You may go. Leo: Heh. ''He enters into the big bar type place with lots of people talking and smooth jazz band playing as everyone is dressed up fancy and dancing. ''*I fit right in... I seem good.* Man: Oho! You look sexy... Come here girl... Woman: N-No... Stop... I'm married... Man: I said come here... bitch.... ''He grabs her wrist to begin dragging her but then Leo makes him get off. Leo: Piss off bro. Man: Tch... You'll fuckin' regret that shit kid. He walks away. '' ''Leo walks deeper into the crowd trying to spot the woman. '' ''A short blonde woman with yellow eyes passes by him while eyeing him and smiles while she keeps walking. Leo: *She's pretty but I gotta kill her...* He smiles then walks to her behind her and grabs her by the waist. ''*Shit... I have a girlfriend... Ugh, Madelyn's going to be SO pissed if she finds out about this.* Woman: ''She giggles and turns around facing him ''Hiii, my names Rhonda... ''She says in a seductive voice ''How about you? Leo: Sexy name... My name's Reynolds... (That's his middle name.) Rhonda: ''She reaches up to him to brush her lips with his '' Leo: *Shit, shit, shit!!!* ''Her pulls her closer ''We should go somewhere... shouldn't we? Rhonda: ''She smirks ''We should... Come to my place later... Or now if you want... ''She grabs Leo's hand and pulls him out of the building while giggling and looking pretty. Leo: *Okay... step 2 complete...* At Rhonda's hotel room... They enter her hotel room. Leo: Nice room... Wow... Rhonda: In seductive voice ''Yea... But not as good as you... ''She starts rubbing on him and kissing his neck. '' Leo: *Shit... Sorry Madelyn...* ''They get on the bed when Rhonda is about to make out with him when claws come out her body and she partially transforms into a beast and is about to kill him when several gang members bust in with guns and then they hear police outside. Leo; *holy shit!* He jumps from under her as they fire lots of shots at them but Leo makes an ice shield to block out the attacks. '' Hurst: What's that gunfire?! Do you need me to send some agents to help? Leo: NO I GOT THIS. ''He makes the wall break and forms sharp ice spears on his arms and runs through the steam to stab some members then gets shot in the back. He gets up to block some bullets with the arm spears then makes icicle projectiles come from the spear into the remaining gang members' heads. ''Shit.... ''Rhonda is looking at him in disbelief Leo: You... Rhonda: S-Stop! I'm already shot... Leo is surprised and goes to her and sees multiple shots in her chest and leg area. '' Rhonda: Fuck... I didn't want it to end like this... I'm sorry... End my misery... Please... Leo: Don't have to tell me twice... ''He puts his hand on her forehead and her eyes close on the bed as she faints and dies. ''Rest in peace... ''He jumps out the window, escaping as police are coming into the hotel. Hurst: Target eliminated? Leo: Yep. Hurst: Good work, your next target is a police officer, he's really a terrorist with plastic surgery pretending to be one, hess in New Spire PD, one problem: we don't know what he looks like, but the boss should know, Mark Phillips. He joined a few weeks ago, he is 34 and he has his left middle finger cut off. He replaces it with a fake one, doesn't move but looks realistic. Find him, kill him, don't get spotted. Leo: Whatever. He goes to the giant NSPD station and asks for a guy names Mark Phillips. Front Desk Person: He is on his way. Suddenly a tall man with dark hair comes to greet him. Leo: Yo Mark! What's up! Mark: Hello Leo, how are you? What are you doing here? Need anything? Leo: Yep! I'm looking for a police officer here that has a fake middle finger and is 34? Do you know anyone? Mark: Hmmm oh! Rickey the Rookie! Yeah, why? Leo: Well, I'm gonna be blunt. If I told you he was a terrorist would you believe me? But what if I said it was by G.E.N.E's information? Mark: What?!? No, leave now, I don't want any G.E.N.E agents in here, hess not a terrorist, you're lying.